danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizuko Akiyama (Timeline 2)
Chizuko Akiyama (not to be confused with her first timeline counterpart, ''Chizuko Akiyama'') is a student in the Red Order Academy class and a participant in the killing game featured in Newly Despaired: Red Order. Her title is the Ultimate Veterinarian. Before becoming a student at Red Order, Chizuko was harshly bullied at school and mistreated by her family and siblings. She showed her skills as a veterinarian overtime as she continued to take care of the animals on her family’s farm, and work at her family’s veterinary hospital. History Early Life Chizuko was born into a family of six siblings. Ever since her birth, she can only remember her siblings ignoring her. She assumes it’s becsuse the others weren’t given a chance to work at the veterinary clinic. At school, Chizuko was also harshly bullied. At first, it was through verbal remarks. However, as she got older, it became physical, as well. Due to this bullying and the ignorance by her siblings, and soon from her parents, she grew to have low self-esteem. Chizuko’s Mistake Whilst working at her family’s veterinary clinic, Chizuko was brought into an emergency situation. Having no idea what to do, she ended up panicking, and couldn’t save the animal in time. Because of this, the clinic’s ratings went down, and Chizuko’s parents had a strong hatred for her. Having no clue what to do, Chizuko ran away from her family. After a while of living alone, Chizuko was brought in by a young man. The young man, at first, seemed nice, however his actions became more creepy. After a while, Chizuko phrases it as he “did things no child should go through“. After this, Chizuko once again ran away. She ran back to her family’s home, and for some reason they brought her back in. However, she was made to do all of the chores around the farm. As she grew more experienced, she grew more knowledge in animals. In her freetime, she usually read animal facts on various books. This later developed into a quirk, where she would spurt out random animal facts when she got nervous. Chizuko was given one more chance to prove herself. In order to make sure no one knew her, she had to disguise herself, and go by the name “Ms. Fujiwara” instead. Eventually, she became recognized at the Ultimate Veterinarian for her work, which exposed her identity. Killing School Life During her killing school life, Chizuko was shown to be quite shy and harsh on herself at times. After the killing game was announced by Monokuma, Chizuko entered a blank state where she soon became terrified. She was led to the nurse’s office by Jacob Arakaki. During Chapter 1, Chizuko had a hard time believing herself to be much more than just a shy, ugly, or weird person. Through interactions with the other students, she became thought more and more of herself as time went on. The Death of Ohori Ryosei When discovering Kyoto Skyaski’s body, Chizuko seemed to have entered an odd state of hers, which showed that she depsises humanity and claims that it is selfish. However, she was aware of this state after returning to normal. Chizuko during the first class trial often doubted what she said after saying so, and believed herself to be in the wrong a lot. While she tried to be an asset, these thoughts prevented her from helping as much as she could have. When discovering Ohori to be suspicious of the murder, everyone (along with Chizuko) began to question Ohori. After Chizuko questioned him and Ohori snapped back, she was shown to be quite terrified of his actions and sudden yelling. When it was time for his execution, Chizuko covered her eyes in order to prevent herself from becoming what she was when discovering Kyoto’s body. The Death of Shiori Tsukihara While Chizuko has her eyes covered, she was shown to be broken emotinally when people were mentioning Shiori Tsukihara had been murdered. Chizuko viewed her as a cool person and looked up to her, especially because of her kind words to Chizuko and how she wanted to stop bullying. During the second trial, Chizuko was shown to apologize multiple times, especially when she was wrong during her Rebuttal Showdown with Tenka Otsuka. From then on, her doubt prevented her to continue contributing to the discussion. Once Masayoshi Kagurazaga was discovered to be the culprit, Chizuko did seem brought down by this. However, once his true colors were shown and his secret was revealed, Chizuko’s second trigger occurred. She claimed that humans shouldn’t exist, and after his execution claimed that he deserved what he got. Superhero Chizuko! During Chapter 3, the motive was the spread of a disease labeled as Miritus. Chizuko was one of the six to be infected, giving her more confidence in herself. As this superhero figure, Chizuko was able to talk to others with more ease, and give others advice. Chizuko’s Fate While the motive was the spread of Miritus and Chizuko had been infected by this disease, that wasn’t the motive for her. Her motive for murdering was one of her triggers being activated, being hugged by a male. Kumado Satachi ''was infected by Miritus, which caused him to be much more caring. When seeing Chizuko beginning to question her state, which even the Miritus couldn’t hold back completely, Kumado had given Chizuko a hug. Grabbing a nearby beaker, she ended up stabbing Kumado out of fear. Noticing ''Alistair Baxter ''had witnessed the murder, Chizuko had knocked him out and given him an overdose of pills. Chizuko stayed in this triggered state until proven guilty in the trial, and she was able to conceal it until then. During her execution, Chizuko was injected with many medicines typically used for an animal at random. Before she could be killed by that, a Beast Monokuma was released and attacked Chizuko until she was nothing but a pile of unrecognizable flesh. Appearance Chizuko has a grown and feminine body shape, however she is slightly short. She has a pale complexion, and naturally pink eyes. She has long black hair that she typically keeps in a ponytail, which is held back by a white hairtie, which appears gray from its large amount of use. She typically wears a pink sweater, and a white apron overtop of it. She also wears light blue denim jeans, as well as she wears white slip on shoes. She also keeps black wire-framed glasses on her, which she wears when she feels comfortable with the people around her. Personality Chizuko is shown to be a shy person. When talking to others, she gets easily nervous, and due to the nervousness she may spew out random animal facts she knows. While she is quite the scaredy cat, she does care for others and tries her best to care for them. For example, she’ll usually ask if someone is feeling sick if they seem down or have a weird face (which usually applied to Saiko). Due to her past, she has trouble believing other people when they give her a compliment or ask to be friends with her. As seen in the prologue, Chizuko can be easily frightened and enter a state of panic where she completely loses herself and stares into space. It usually takes a while to recover from this state of pure fear. Upon discovering Kyoto’s body during Chapter 1, Chizuko was shown to have hatred towards humans, as said when she claims “This is what happens when people are selfish”. However, it is shown that she does recover from this odd state of hers after being left alone for a while. It is also heavily suggested that this tends to happens at the death of people, however if there are any other causes are unknown. As seen in the end of Chapter 1, it is also implied she is aware of this whenever she isn’t in this odd state of hers. During Chapter 2, it is also shown that when two out of the three of her triggers activate (the second being discovered as animal abuse and/or murder), she enters a state of total despair and hatred for humans. Talent Chizuko’s ultimate talent is Veterinarian. As the Ultimate Veterinarian, Chizuko excels in caring for animals and nursing them back to health. She also knows how to simply take care of them (like you would with a house pet), as well as help them through birth when the time comes to that. She also has simple knowledge on human illnesses and pain. However, what comes with this ultimate comes with over protectiveness over animals. She highly dislikes it when people eat meat, and when seen with an animal she usually tries to make sure no one hurts it. Relationships '''Family:' Unnamed Parents While Chizuko loves her parents, however, it is suggested that her parents did not love her in return. She claims (in multiple conversations) that her parents did love her at some point, and she knows that for a fact since they let her work at their family’s veterinary hospital. However, due to a mistake she made (which was revealed to be letting a puppy die out of panic), the veterinary hospital almost went out of business and nearly caused their place to be shut down. Ever since then, her parents have highly disliked Chizuko, which Chizuko believes is fine. Whether she loves them back or not is unknown. Unnamed Siblings Ever since birth, Chizuko’s siblings seemed to dislike her. Chizuko presumes that it was most likely because they weren’t given the chance to work at thigh veterinary clinic, while Chizuko was. They tended to ignore her, even though one of the siblings would feel bad for doing so. Red Order Academy Class: Saiko Osamu Saiko during Chapter 1 began to understand that Chizuko had a rough past, and that she may have been exposed to sexual abuse. As she grew to learn more about her, Chizuko and Saiko became close friends. Saiko typically kept her insanity hidden from Chizuko, however Chizuko often vented to Saiko about her feelings of low self-esteem, and her inability to be confident in herself. During the Chapter 3 Trial, Saiko tried to deny the fact that Chizuko was the culprit. However, when Chizuko had lost it, Saiko said to “stop acting suspicious“, still believing her until she had confessed. Before her execution, Chizuko gave her her hair tie and her glasses, and entrusted her wish to stop the murdering with Saiko and the other remaining survivors. Jacob Arakaki Jacob (better known as Jakie) and Chizuko interacted in the first chapter often. Jacob, being the first person to offer being Chizuko’s friend, became someone Chizuko could talk to more easily than some of the other students. Chizuko was unaware of Jakie’s feelings towards her, which was revealed before she was executed. Chizuko assumed it to be a platonic love rather than a romantic love, and she was executed before she could find out which love it was. Nova Amerman Nova and Chizuko didn’t interact much until late Chapter 2. Chizuko grew to like Nova, especially since she had misunderstood how Nova was. Chizuko was both glad and excited that Nova wanted to help her and make her more confident in herself. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Red Order Trivia * Chizuko is the second first timeline returning character. * Chizuko’s name meaning in English means “a thousand storks”. This is most likely to represent her Ultimate Title (being the Ultimate Veterinarian) and her love for animals. * Likewise, Chizuko’s name is said to be rare and not listed on even the top 1,000 female names in Japan. * Unlike her first name, Chizuko’s last name is a more common one and means “Autumn mountain”. During Chapter 1, she mentions that Autumn is her favorite season, showing that her last name connects with her opinions. * Chizuko is the first OC of River’s to become a killer in any RP.